Independent
by YesILikeEridan
Summary: <html><head></head>You cut yourself off from the rest of the world for a while to work on a project. You didn't realise how worried Mori would get. Mori x Reader. Smut with a plot.</html>


**A/N Slot in your name for '_'**

You sighed and leaned back in your chair. You had no idea what time it was – hell, you didn't even know what day it was! You hadn't seen anything but the computer screen in front of you for God knows how long. You took a sip of your luke-warm coffee and got back to work.

Hours later you were still tapping away at the keys, the reason being you had entered a coding competition. The prize money was immense- $20,000 plus a job. Winning this could seriously change your life for the better.

You lived on your own, in a crummy apartment that had seen better days. You had a scholarship to Ouran Academy and upheld 3 part time jobs to pay for the everyday necessities of living.

If you won this, you could finally become independent and stop having to go to your friends for help.

You didn't give a shit about how unhealthy it was to be cooped up like that. You had absolutely no concept of time, you hardly ate and you hadn't showered in almost a week. Your phone was switched off and any attempts to contact you were met with silence. It didn't occur to you that people might get worried.

You could be a real idiot sometimes.

Mori was worried. It was Thursday now and he hadn't been able to contact you since the Friday before. You hadn't been answering his calls or replying to his text messages. He had even gone as far as to knock on your door, only to be met with silence.

Mori was worried and Hunny could sense it.

"Takashi, are you ok?" he had asked, concern showing on his face.

"I'm fine Mitsukini" Mori had replied, but his eyes said otherwise.

"It's _ isn't it? I'm worried about her too. She hasn't been in school all week!"

Mori nodded. "Can you go home by yourself today?"

"Of course Takashi! I'm not a baby, you know!" he mock scolded. "Take good care of Miss _"

Mori ran for the door. The image of you lying sick in your tiny bedroom with no one to help you flashed in his brain.

He turned a few heads, racing through the halls of Ouran Academy. He needed to get to you fast.

He cursed as he fumbled with his phone to call for a car before stuffing it back into his pocket. A car would take too long to pick him up. He began sprinting out the gates, down the hill towards where you lived. A couple of alleyways and a few fences later and there he was, panting at the door to your apartment.

"_!" he called out as he banged on your door. "_, are you in there?"

He tried to open the door, but much to his annoyance the bloody thing was locked. He searched around until he found the spare key in the little pot of wilting flowers you kept on the windowsill.

"_?" he called out once more as he pushed the door open. He made his way to your bedroom. The image of you sick jumped into his head before he shook it out and opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It was like mouldy food and dead animals with just a suggestion of sweat. And then he saw you. His heart jumped into his throat as he looked as your unconscious body, your head resting on your computer table.

The rest of the table and surrounding floor was covered with barely eaten meals and half empty coffee cups.

Mori wasted no time in getting you out of there. He carefully lifted you up and carried you bridal style into the bathroom.

You began to stir as he fumbled with the light switch.

"Takashi?" you mumbled into his chest as your eyes fluttered open.

"_? Thank god you're awake. Are you sick? Injured?" he asked worriedly as he set you down in the shower.

"No, no I'm fine. But what's that smell?" your nose crinkled and Mori couldn't help but smile at your cuteness.

"That would be you"

You lifted your arm up and sniffed. You nearly threw up.

"What happened to you?" Mori asked as you lifted your arms up and he helped tug your shirt off.

"I was just working on a coding project for a day or so. I got it done and sent it off just before I fell asleep" you replied as you peeled your rather sweaty socks off. Mori stared at you.

"A day or so? _ you haven't been in school all week. Today is Thursday. I haven't been able to contact you since before the weekend!"

"Wait what?" you were a bit confused, but then it clicked, "I've missed school? Wait two days for a weekend and four days till Thursday- SIX DAYS? I only meant to spend the weekend on it, oh crap Takashi I am so sorry you must have been worried I didn't realise how lo-" you were silenced by Mori's lips on your own.

"It's ok. Just don't scare me like that again"

"I pinkie swear" you stuck out your pinkie and he encased it in his own.

At this stage, all you were left in was your bra and underwear, which you slithered out of before climbing carefully into the shower and turning it on. You made a 'come hither' motion with your hand, and to your delight, Mori discarded his own clothes and got in with you.

He leaned in to kiss you but you stopped him. You breathed into your hand and smelt what could have possibly been the worst breath ever.

"Takashi, my breath stinks. How the hell did you manage to kiss me without gagging?"

His only response was a slight shrug.

"Let me brush my teeth before we do anything."

Mori watched you step out of the shower, water running down your body. He couldn't help but lick his lips as you reached forward to grab your toothpaste.

Your eyes locked in the mirror. You winked seductively before running your tongue over the length of your toothbrush. You saw his eyes narrow and cloud with lust. You wasted no time in scrubbing your teeth and rinsing your mouth out.

Once you were back in the shower, Mori pinned you against the wall and kissed you surprisingly slowly, almost hesitantly, taking his time to explore every inch of your mouth. You loved it when he kissed you like that.

You linked your arms around his neck as you felt your knees become weak. He put his hands around your waist and pulled you closer, wanting to feel your warmth that he had been missing for so long.

You moaned as you felt your lovers' hand move south to massage your clit. Your hips started bucking without your consent, begging for more of that glorious feeling. Mori was more than happy to comply. You gasped as you felt a finger enter you and start pumping in and out at a treacherously slow pace.

Your lips finally disconnected as you broke for air. It wasn't long before you were nibbling on his lower lip, running your hands across his deliciously toned chest. You whined slightly when he would neither add another finger nor move faster. He now held your hips steady as he continued slowly fingering you while pressing butterfly kisses up and down your neck.

You tilted his chin up so your eyes met and your mouths reconnected in a spiral of heat and passion- the complete opposite to your earlier kiss, but no less pleasant.

You yelped as you felt another finger enter you, and Mori took that chance to slide his tongue into your mouth. There was no 'battle for dominance', only the two of you, moving in perfect harmony, completely lost in the moment. It was sheer bliss.

Mori hoisted you up so your legs wound around his waist and your fingers tangled in his hair. He started grinding against you. You set to work biting and kissing his ear and only stopped when you felt his erection poking at your entrance.

"Condom" you breathed into his ear.

He set you down carefully before hopping out of the shower and grapping a condom from the box you kept under the sink. He handed it to you and you kissed the tip of his dick before sliding the rubber all the way to the base.

He hoisted you up again and kissed you as he slid into you. You whimpered slightly as you got used to the intrusion. When you were ready, you kissed Mori's neck and he started moving, slowly at first before working up a steady pace.

You buried your face into his neck and breathed in his scent. You mewled as he hit your G spot, and moaned as he shifted to hit it with every thrust.

You lifted your head to look into his eyes. He was close, you could tell. You were too. You slowly pressed your lips together, and then you nibbled on his lip the way you knew he adored. You felt his thrusts become more erratic as he got ever closer to his peak.

You could feel the ball of pressure that had been building up inside your stomach getting ready to burst. And it did. You called out Mori's name as you rode out your orgasm, your eyes fluttering closed as you felt him reach his own.

He set you down in to bottom of the shower before sitting down beside you. You stayed like that, eyes closed, foreheads touching until he felt your weight against him. He opened his eyes to see that you had fallen asleep with a peaceful and content look on your face.

He shut the water off before wrapping you in a towel and hoisting you out of the shower. He was about to carry you back to your room, but he remember the disgusting state it was in. So, he grabbed a spare duvet from your utility room and laid you down on the couch in your impossibly tiny living room. He lay down beside you before pulling the duvet around the both of you.

Your eyes fluttered open and you snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Love you Tak'shi" you mumbled before drifting off again.

"I love you too _."

**A/N so there you have it! My first x reader fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you'd like, I can make an OC and slot her in instead of the blank spaces and continue this as a normal story. PM me with any ideas. I have hit a rut with my other stories, but I promise I haven't abandoned them. Please review! You all know they make me ridiculously happy ****J**


End file.
